Ashes and Dust
by SurpriseAdventures
Summary: When chasing after the White-Fang and Torchwick, while balancing school, the least of team RWBY's worries should be the new student at Beacon Academy, right? Wrong. Dead wrong. The new teenager on campus has a history tangled in lies and secrecy, the more questions the girls answer, the more seem to appear. Why is he so dangerous? Why do they find him so attractive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, won't take up too much of your time. Just wanted to say thanks for choosing my Fan fiction out of all the others, I'll try not to disappoint. Anyway, here's the part for people who actually read the author comments and such; My first story is on a hiatus, I had a fuck-ton of chapters to upload, but they all got deleted when I was fooling around with my laptop settings...****Then I just completely lost my drive. So I've decided to do a different story. And after I started watching this web show on Rooster teeth I knew I had to. Thanks for reading, Enjoy.**

_**I do not own RWBY or any related Rooster Teeth Projects or products. After you're done reading, please go support the official release. **_

Morning at Beacon Academy. Not the best place to be in term of team RWBY. The morning was usually an explosion of yelling about missing items and how much time the group had before classes started. This morning was no exception; Someone took Yang's hairbrush, Weiss' brand new shampoo was already half empty, Blake's bookmark was missing, and Ruby was frantically searching for her signature red hood. Across the hall in team JNPR's room, they were having a similar start to the day, Jaune lost the tie to his uniform, Pyrrha was trying to help their leader find the missing piece of clothing, and Ren was stuck with a sleeping Nora. Again, mornings at Beacon are not always the best.

After the regular stories by Port, and the insanely fast rambles of Oobleck, team RWBY sauntered down the hallways towards Goodwitch's duelling class. "Well, at least things can't get much worse." Yang smiled, trying to lift the mood set in by a boring Monday. "That depends if Goodwitch decides that we need to spar today." Blake said in a flat tone. Ruby perked up at the thought of fighting another team in the next period. "Hey, that's not such a bad thing! We need to work on some of our new formations anyway." Weiss agreed with a nod, and Yang's smile widened. As they sat in their seats the lights dimmed and the holographic screens lit up with the day's assigned homework. Most of the students groaned as a long paragraph of work appeared. Goodwitch entered through one of the side door's with a frown different from her every day one, meaning something big was going to happen.

Ruby's leg began bouncing against her own will, it's wasn't her fault, something cool and fun had yet to happen all day.

"Class." Goodwitch paused as she grasped the students attention. "We will resume duelling as scheduled, who would like to start us off?" due to a very tiring Monday, few raised their hands.

Goodwitch sighed, and began selecting random teams to fight each other from her scroll. The homework on the screen was quickly replaced with CRDL and JNPR, the two teams grudgingly walked from their seats and down towards the stage. The two teams charged at each other as soon as the teacher gave the go. As always, Jaune was the first to go, at least he showed improvement from last time. Pyrrha quickly cleaned up the rest of the battle with a few precise spear and shield blows, Nora gave a exited squeal as they were declared the winning team, Ren struggled to stay upright, lately he'd been having trouble with staying awake. The team's red head jogged over to Jaune, who was currently trying to get up from the heavy pommel strike he had received to the head, she slowly helped him up and escorted him back to his seat as CRDL groggily got up and stumbled back to their places.

"Very good team JNPR, CRDL, get your stuff together." The teacher looked down to her scroll to choose the next combatants. "we'll have team RWBY and-" Goodwitch was cut off as Headmaster Ospin walked into the class with someone in tow. After taking a rather large sip from his mug he whispered a few words to the other teacher, probably something about the new student standing awkwardly off to the side of the two.

Ospin silently left with a nod to the students. Goodwitch blinked a few times at the new student in her class, he wore a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and white metal shin and arm guards. He ran a hand through his medium length black-brown hair and looked into the crowd of students staring back at him.

Goodwitch pushed up her glasses and recomposed herself. "Team RWBY, please come down and spar with your opponent here." Yang shot her teammates a questioning look, "Wait, we're fighting that guy? All of us? Does he even have any weapons on him?" Weiss and Blake shrugged as they prepared their weapons, Ruby widened her smile, she knew something cool was going to happen today. "So, uh, I'm fighting four people with rather intimidating killy-things?" Even though his question made him sound nervous, his voice was even. Weiss narrowed her eyes at the boy "Did you just say killy-things? What are you, twelve?" The Boy laughed, "I'm seventeen to be exact." He put his hands into his hoodie pockets and smiled. Goodwitch rolled her eyes at the idle chit-chat and signalled the match to begin. "Ok team, lets teach this guy a lesson!" Ruby laughed and ejected a shell from her scythe for effect.

Team RWBY slowly surrounded the lone teenager as he slowly removed his hands from his pockets. Yang, being the major hand to hand part of the team launched herself towards the boy with a her famous right-hook. Instead of most sane people and dodging, he took the surprise route and stepped towards the blow, actually, he stepped and pressed into the yellow headed brawler, using the surprise and momentum to sweep the girl off her feet and slam her onto the ground. Blake threw her blade towards the boy, he simply side-flipped over the gun on a string, and brought a powerful axe kick down onto the ribbon attached to the cat eared girl, causing the her to loose her balance and take a few steps towards him. Ruby took a swipe at him with her scythe from behind while Weiss got onto a glyph above him. He dodged the red cloaked girls blade easily with a truck kick-back flipping off of Blake, who had stumble towards him. Weiss launched herself towards him while he was in mid-air. The boy cursed as the dust empowered rapier gave him a nasty slash across the chest. When he landed he took a few steps back from the now regrouping team RWBY. Yang and Blake quickly got up and shrugged off being token down, Weiss smiled coldly at the boy's fresh cut. Ruby was double checking that the two hadn't hurt anything more than their pride.

The blue hooded boy touched his new wound, slightly disappointed that his sweater was ripped.

He quickly shook it off as the others set up the second wave. Yang charged at him with a more conserved jab, good to see she learned from last time. Ethan sidestepped the blow, the fist dusting his shoulder, He smiled, and simply stopped and raised his hand. He looked around and ignored the pain on his shoulder "I forfeit." The only thing louder than everyone's shock was the bell ringing.

Blake was not having a good day, after school all she wanted to do was find a quite place and read a book or two, maybe three just so she could hide one of her...dirtier books in the pile. After collecting the books from the shelf, she just had to find a nice place to read. Her room was a big no-no, already a headache was forming from the amount of noise her teammates were making, the library? To many people playing board games. The courtyard? Possibly. Probably the best option since most students will be inside. She tucked her books under her arm and headed out the door.

Ethan Xero Benjamin was not fairing much better. One of his hoodies was ripped, his room was a mess, with boxes containing his belongings thrown everywhere. He sighed. The only highlight was sparring with the group of girls earlier. He grabbed a few random books from one of the boxes and decided to explore the school. He quickly learned that the library was ironically no place to read, and that most of the hallways were even more so. Ethan muttered something along the lines of third times the charm as he opened the door and walked out to the courtyard. Ok, he definitely walked into something other than the courtyard, that would explain him being on the ground, but what the hell was laying on top of him? The boy opened his eyes to see a books laying everywhere, and a familiar black haired girl on top of him. Looks like his bad day was either going to get better or worse.

**Ok, so. Now I'm going to say thank you again. Also, sorry if it ended weirdly, I just figured that it was a good place to end it...maybe I'm just out of it. Anyway Thanks for reading! Expect the next chapters up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2! I'll be uploading these fuckers lightning fast for the rest of the week. After Monday I can't guarantee it. (I have school after it got closed from a teachers strike and stuff.)**

**Any way, if you want something to happen PM me or something like that. Enjoy and have a good day!**

_**I do not own RWBY or anything related to Rooster Teeth. After reading, please go support the official release. **_

Blake blinked. Last thing she remembered, she was walking back into the school because the courtyard was being used. Somewhere in between then and now the cat-eared girl had tripped and fallen onto something soft and warm. She blinked again. She was laying on top of someone. When the realization hit her, she jumped off the person, a blush already threatening to form. The boy groaned as he slowly got up and started picking up the books scattered around ground, He smiled as he handed her the books she had been carrying before the encounter, along with his apology. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Blake nodded as she accepted her books from the other. " Likewise." He hesitated for a second, unsure of what to say, after a few seconds he formed a sentence. "My names Ethan, we fought in duelling class, right?" He shifted his own stack of books from one arm to the other, trying to find a comfortable position to carry them in without being awkward. The raven haired girl nodded again, "Yeah we did, what was with the forfeit?" Ethan's smile dropped a bit, slightly disappointed that he didn't get the others name, he blinked and shrugged. "Well, you girls had some good teamwork." He chuckled. Blake mauled over the answer, it didn't sound like he was telling his full reason, but she wasn't in the mood to question the stranger. The previously mentioned looked over to the nearby clock before turning back to her, his mud brown eyes met golden and he widened his smile. "Well, I better go finish up my homework, it was nice to meet you." The corner of her curved into a smile. "Blake, my name is Blake."

Ethan smiled when he entered his hazardously messy room. That could have gone a lot worse. At least he has someone he could call an acquaintance now, The boy threw the stack of books onto the lone bed in the room, he'd have to read after his homework got done. He sighed as he sat down in his desk and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. Once he was seven-hundred words into his one thousand word essay he set down the pencil and messaged his wrist, why the hell do they assign so much fucking work here? He growled and stood up, there would be plenty of time to do the work later. The black haired teenager slumped down onto his bed, his clock read out eight pm. Perfect. He had wasted the whole majority of the day doing fucking work, and he still wasn't finished. His hand went searching for the familiar feel of one of his books, he grasped one and brought it over to him. The book was black with a white title, certainly not one his, probably Blake's. The boy shrugged and opened the book to a random page, immediately slamming it shut after reading barely two sentences. Ethan blinked a few times before mentally agreeing to bleach his mind later on in the week, the book was called Ninja's of love for a reason...a very, very s_exual_ reason. His door slammed shut as he raced out of his room, he'd rather return the book instead of have in his possession for longer than need be.

Blake was silently freaking out. As the rest of her team got ready for sleep, the black haired girl looked around frantically, just her luck for her to lose the smut book she had been carrying. She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, it probably got mixed up with Ethan's books, she mentally cursed herself for not double checking the books her had handed her. God damn him and his distracting smile. She totally didn't think that, nope. Definitely didn't just think of a stranger that way. Pushing that thought aside, she got up and decided to change into her sleeping clothes, no use going looking for it now, he'd probably be aslee- three light knocks on the door yanked her from her thoughts. Blake was a few feet from the door when Yang sprinted across the room and flung the door open, causing it to slam into the wall. There stood Ethan. A very startled Ethan to be exact. The brawler put on a questioning look when she saw who the visitor was. "I...uh. Is Blake here? The guys across the hall said she would be." Yang looked over her shoulder at the secret faunus, who simply nodded. The blonde turned her attention back to the boy. "Why?" Ethan pulled out a book from his pocket. "We ran into each other earlier, I think it got mixed up with mine." Before Yang could snatch the piece of blackmail from the boy, Blake ran to the door and took it from him. "Thank you so much! I didn't expect you to come return it." Ethan smiled "Well, I figured that you'd miss it." Yang snickered when she read the title. "He probably didn't want people to see him with a smut book in his room." Blake blushed and Ethan gave a nervous chuckle "That might have been a factor." He and Yang both shared a few seconds of laughter. Blake thanked the boy again and went to go hide the book among her others. Ethan quickly said his goodbyes. He still had that very annoying essay to write. Yang sent him a wink as she closed the door, leaving Ethan to walk down the halls with a smile on his face.

Peter Port smiled as his Grimm studies class loaded up into the airship for their field trip to the forever falls, it reminded him of the time he went into the forest alone, armed with only his mighty axe and a pair of pants. The pants never survived the journey, neither did the Grimm. "Ok students! Remember that you can travel in a group of two teams if you choose!" He laughed as he himself boarded the aircraft "This trip reminds me of the time that I..."

Ethan droned the professor out, from his seat he had a nice view of the scenery as the dust ship hummed to life and took off. He lifted his eyes from the window and to the empty seat beside him, it wasn't surprising, everyone already had their groups. His eyes wandered to the people occupying the other seats in the ships cabin. Team JNPR were trying to help their motion sick leader. Team RWBY were chatting, a combination of the ships engines and the teachers fables kept Ethan from overhearing them. He sighed as a paper air plane courtesy of team CRDL flew overhead. Returning to his window view he smiled, they were close enough to see the faint red of the trees.

Yang nudged her teammate beside her, Blake sent her a sideways glance but continued to read a second later. Weiss and Ruby were in the seats in front of them, they were talking about something that sounded like social etiquette whilst eating in public, fancy-smancy stuff that Yang didn't care for. She nudged the black haired girl again. "What" she hissed. The brawler smiled, "So whats with you and the new guy?" Blake raised an eyebrow and looked and her friend "Nothing, we barely met." the faunus tried in vain to start reading again. "Then how did he get your smut book?" The other growled and closed her book. "We banged into each other and out books fell." She decided that she'd leave out how she had landed on top of him to discourage Yang's constant teasing, but unfortunately Yang could tease anyone about anything. "Oh, I'd sure like him to 'bang' into me like he did for you." Blake shot her a stern look, but nothing could cover the red invading her face. Yang merely rolled her eyes and laughed.

Ethan shrugged off the grogginess he had developed while waiting for port's rambles to cease and the ship to land. He reached under his seat as he felt the soft hum of the craft touching ground and removed two katana's from the storage area underneath, one was in a black sheath decorated with blue tribal symbols, the other was in a navy technology based sheath composed of metal plates. As he walked down the landing ramp he secured the sheath's diagonally across his back, the handles of the blades both resting beside his left shoulder, he smiled with the familiar strap holding the blades to his back. Red leaves crunched underneath his feet as he took his first few steps into the forest. A gently breeze weaved itself through the trees, forcing more leaves to float to the ground. "Attention class." Port waited a few seconds before continuing. "You have all been allowed to skip out on your assigned work here, to instead, participate in a picnic!" Multiple cheers flared out of the crowd in response to not having to do field research. The teacher waited a moment for the students to finish. "Each team will receive a bag with the necessary items and food packed. As said before, you may travel in groups of two teams." The crowd dispersed as everyone rushed to find groups. Ethan sighed as he grabbed his bag, sounds like it's a quite lunch in the forest for him. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he started walking deeper into the forest.

Ruby watched as all the other teams started disappearing into the surrounding forest. She sighed. Even Weiss had left to go hang out with Neptune and Sun. Yang Slipped the bag on and smiled at her little sister. "Don't look so down Rubs! We can still go and have fun." Blake pulled out her book as they walked, intent on at least reading one chapter before being interrupted by Yang or Ruby. To bad for her.

As the remainder of team RWBY walked through the forest Yang spotted a familiar head of black hair through the bushes, she glanced back to her teammates. A devious smile crossed her face. Hey look, that guy doesn't have anyone with him." Yang pointed through the bushes at the boy, who was currently getting his bearings. "Ruby looked to were her blonde sister was pointing to. "Isn't that the guy from duelling class?" Blake looked up from her book with a pale face "Yang, don't you dare." Yang's smile widened. She charged through the bushes, dragging the two girls with her. "Hey buddy! Mind if we join you?" Blake mentally reminded herself to cut Yang's hair in her sleep.

Ethan turned when he heard the bushes rustling, his hand gently grazing the handle to the black sheathed katana, ready for a Grimm encounter. Instead of the creatures of the dark, a familiar blonde crashed through the bushes dragging her teammates minus one. Definitely not what he was expecting.

He slowly returned to a relaxed stance, his hand dropping to his side. His eyebrow unconsciously raised when the blonde brawler asked him if they could hang out with him. "Me?" The boy looked around, making sure she wasn't talking to anyone else. "You see anyone else around?" He giggled and released her grip on the other two. "So, what do you say?" Ethan smiled, maybe his lunch wouldn't be as quiet as he had planned. "Sure, why not?"

**Thanks for reading guys, already working on chapter 3! It'll be up very late today or tomorrow.**

**Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom! Chapter 3 being fucking airdropped to a computer right in front of you! Also, sorry, I'm very busy as of late, that's why I haven't been able to post the chapter earlier. Thanks for reading, have a good day!**

_**I do not own RWBY or anything related to rooster teeth. After reading, please go support the official release.**_

* * *

><p>Ethan smiled as he took a small bite from one of the pre-made sandwiches that had been neatly packed inside the bag. He found himself and three girls sitting on a small hill overlooking a creak, not exactly what he had been planning for the afternoon, but he wasn't complaining, it had been one of the first times in a while that he had felt accepted. Blake and her read headed teammate just rolled with it as soon as the brawler had dragged them through the bushes and introduced themselves. The former was sitting on the left of him with a book in hand, looking happy to have peace and quiet. The latter was on his right, wolfing down the cookies that had also come in the prepacked bag, Yang sat beside her, chewing on a sandwich of her own.<p>

A groan caught the boy's attention, turning to the source of the sound, he found a very sad Ruby holding an empty bag of cookies. Giving it a moment of thought, he went reaching into his own bag, removing his bag of cookies. "Here, I'm not the hungry anyway." The red head giggled and took the bag with a wide smile on her face, wasting no time she tore the bag open and threw out a thank you with a mouth full of cookies. Yang gave the black haired boy an apologetic look, at times her sister went overboard with the sweets,this was one of those times. Ethan simply chuckled, he found the younger girl's cookie obsession funny, along with all the little things the girls did.

* * *

><p>Ethan threw the empty bags over his shoulders, along with the blades he had token off during the picnic."So, shall we head off then?" The boy blinked at the sunset, it seemed that hours had past instead of the minutes he had felt. Blake closed her book, already done reading the piece of literacy, Yang got off the ground and dusted herself off "Yeah, it's almost the rendezvous time." Ruby jumped up from her sitting position when everyone else had gotten ready to leave. "Onward to adventure!" The Red head took point as the group began retracing their steps. Ethan quickened his pace so he would be shoulder to shoulder with the black and blonde haired duo "Ok, that's not human." Blake shot him a questioning look. "What isn't?" The boy motioned to their leader, marching through the bushes with a wide smile. "That. No one can possibly inhale that many cookies and be like that an hour later." Yang smiled and patted the male's back "Your right. My little sis is defiantly super human." Ethan cocked his eyebrow, still very confused by the red cloaked girl in front of him. Blake rolled her eyes "You'll get used to us eventually."<p>

A sharp growl caught their attention when they were half way to the finish line. They stopped, turning towards the noise, sure enough there stood several Beowulf's, The black haired boy of the group cursed under his breath as he counted the approximate equivalent of three fucking packs. His hand reached up and grasped the familiar feeling of the black sheathed blade, already hearing the others ready their go-to weapons. "Well. This totally fucking crazy." His eyes shifted to the three others in the group, sure enough their weapons were raised. "Any ideas?" Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles, she seemed to do that a lot before battle, "We teach these idiots not to mess with us." And with that she charged into the mass of black creatures, followed by her comrades. Ethan flipped the switch in his head, social time was over, now it's time for stabbing organs and braking necks. "That's that spirit mother fuckers!" He laughed before unsheathed the black katana, spinning it in his hand as he ran towards the nearest red eyed creature.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>Nearing the end of the encounter there was only a few Beowulf's left. Team RWBY had pulled back into a more defensive stance due to the battle being for draining than anticipated, Ethan didn't mind, he didn't need any help finishing of the grunts. He blinked and blocked a horizontal slash with a vertical parry, remembering he had a deadline, with a sigh, he decided to up the ante. With a burst of speed he blurred past one of the black creatures, slicing it's leg as he ran past, then he redirected the blade straight into the under-jaw of another beast. With a swift kick to the pommel, his sword went right through the beasts skull and into the air, The boy caught the katana and brought it down on the Beowulf that he had downed previous, decapitating it. His eyes scanned the area, one, two, three four... six left. He charged at one of the werewolf like creatures, placing his blade through it's abdomen, with a strong thrust he sent the beast back a few feet, the metal weapon jutting out of it's chest. It growled and Ethan punched the Beowulf in the stomach, just below the fresh sword wound, actually it was more of a blue ink-like clone of him, the actual Ethan hadn't moved since leaving the blade inside the beast. The petrol clone melted a second after making contact, almost immediately replaced by another, who sent the sword inside the beast all the way through with a 360-kick. Ethan put on another burst of speed as the second petrol clone melted and used his momentum to swing around the Beowulf using it's head, breaking it's neck in the process. The teenager let go when he heard the sickening snap of the monsters vertebrae, he landed with a quick spin to dislodge the left over momentum. He quickly plucked his blade from the ground it had impaled itself into after being torn out of the Beowulf, in one fluid motion he slid the sword into its sheath and unclasped the metal plated sheath from its strap, holding it in his left hand, his right hand grazing the hilt as his eyes calculated his next assault.

Ruby was having fun. It was a good day. Really. She woke up without the aid of the teammates yelling at each other, breakfast didn't turn into a giant food fight. She got to go on a field trip and _skip_ all her homework, not to mention meet a cute guy and- what. The girl parried a clawed strike and spun her crescent rose, severing the attacker's head from body. She sighed, now was not the time to be having a crush on the new boy she had barely met...speaking of which, were was he? Ruby looked over to her teammates, Blake had just finished amputating all the major limbs of a Beowulf, and Yang was still mercilessly beating one of the dead creatures corpses. Ruby quickly called out her sisters name, shaking her from her mutilating. A long painful howl cut them several seconds from a conversation,and as fast as they could they ran through the trees and into another clearing to find several Beowulf's retreating from a blood stained male in a blue hoodie. "Running now? You better make peace with whatever kind of god you have, for I'm coming for your necks!" The teenager took one step forward, slowly he unsheathed his blade and with a burst of speed he blazed past the first two, launched himself into the air, corkscrewing as he went over the head of the last three and landing with a simple roll, sheathing his blade. The black creatures exploded into several giant clouds of crimson the millisecond the hilt hit the sheath, and the three girls were left with their mouth's ajar.

Ruby ran up to the boy with a girlish squeal. "Oh my gosh! You were like a ninja! All over the place like POW! And SHWING! How'd you do that! You were, like, ten meters away from those guys even when you zoomed by?!" The young red head bounced on her feet with excitement and even made some 'ninja' moves for effect. Yang and Blake soon caught up, having been left in their leaders dust. "How did you do that?" Yang smiled at the boy with her question, "whatever it was, it was remarkable!" Ethan shrugged down a blush when the three girls bombarded him with questions and their amazement. **(2)**

* * *

><p>The trip was buzzing with excitement, out of all the teams venturing out, only Ethan and team RWBY had encountered any Grimm, making them the center of attention during the flight. Ethan rested his head against the cold window, the various tree's that flew past beneath them gave himself something to focus on instead of the other person beside him, he had a few short conversations with her when the flight started, but those soon slowed down as the ships progressed through its voyage. Why did they have to make the seats to close together?The boy sighed as his eyes began to wander over to the Brawler of the team, who had decided to sit with him in the annoyingly close ship seats. By annoyingly close, he meant that even with him leaning on the window, they always seemed to be have body contact, no matter how he positioned himself. He stared past her and on to the other members of Yang's team. Blake and Ruby were answering the questions asked by their white haired teammate and what he assumed was her blue haired boy-friend. he blinked and moved his eyes back to his window, trying again to keep his mind off of the body pressing against him. It was going to be a long flight...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear god I am so tired right now. Stayed up all night working on it. Thanks for reading. <em>Yawn<em> I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Ok, so if you guys was a more in depth look into Ethan's abilities and weapons, look up Xero from Xionic Madness. It's a really cool web series on new grounds! <strong>

**(2)The girls aren't just amazed at his speed, it's the fact that the boy took on the same amount of Grimm as them singled handed, without a scratch, and because he was at least ten meters away from the fleeing Grimm with he used his metal plated sheathed blade, really need a shorter name for that...just because he is the main character I'm letting him get away with all these shenanigans...don't worry I'll balance him out in later chapters, I'm not a huge fan of over powering myself. **


	4. Update

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading in a long time, I'm being suffocated in homework and personal issues at the moment.**

**Don't worry though, I'm working on chapter 4 every chance I get, expect it up soon!**

**(Again, sorry.) -Ethan.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry if my writing skills drop a few notches, and if the chapters take longer. I'm really sorry, I just have so much on my plate right now, and schools starts tomorrow. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Have a good day and thanks for reading.**

**Before I go I'd like to reply to first review my story has gotten! **

**First off, thanks for reading the story in general, and thanks again for pointing out some of my word errors and mistakes, sometimes my minds going a mile a minute and some words I overlook when proof-reading. Your probably right about the time stamp thing too, It's usually 1:59am when I'm finished and by then my brain was dead. Anyway, thanks very much for reading and it's good to see that your enjoying it! (you should send me a link with your story once it's started! )**

_**I do not own RWBY or anything Rooster Teeth related, after reading please go support the official release. **_

A click was the only warning before an loud alarm cut through the air. With a quiet groan the teenager sat up in his bed and reached over to quiet the beeping black box, when the alarm went silent he slid his feet over the his bed and slid off. He looked around while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, it had token the majority of the week, but his belongings were now sorted, Messily, but sorted none the less. The boy broke into a small smile when he realized that it was a late Saturday morning, meaning that he had the whole day to do as he pleased. He yawned as his hands closed around his hoodie, what to do today? The girls he had become friends with over the week said something about going into Vale, there's always that. He slipped on his shin and arm guards and tugged on a pair of black metal plated gloves that he had found in one of his old boxes, they still fit perfectly. The teenager pulled out his phone before leaving his room and scrolled down his short list of contacts, double clicking on the one he was searching for, his fingers began tapping at the holographic keyboard that had popped up. _ToYang. Hey. Just woke up with nothing to do and remembered that you guys are in Vale, mind if I catch up later? _He hit send and waited a few seconds for the glass in his hand to signal a reply. _FromYang. Heyyyy! We're about to leave right now, meet us later? _ _ToYang. Sounds good, were should I meet you? _After a few seconds the girl sent him the name for a bar that he was sure had an age restriction way over twenty years of age. He shrugged the phone back into his pocket and stepped out of his room and started walking towards the air transports.

* * *

><p>The almost silent hum was the only noise in the cabin. There was only four people in the said place; a teenager in a black jacket lined with neon blue and with gauntlets and leggings of similar colour. He had a plain grey Grimm full face mask with three red lines on either sides as eyes, he seemed to be sleeping with his head resting on the window. Beside him was a red headed teenager in black and orange medieval armour covering the majority of his body, his face was obscured by a mask with an orange T style visor, the man was twirling a sniper bullet between his armoured fingers his eyes trained on the green haired woman across from him, she wore a black and dark green attire and was currently chatting with the brunette in a yellow lab coat. The muted thump of their landing shook the team from their thoughts The orange gunslinger stood, surveying his team. "Ok, let's do this quick. We're here to destroy the Grimm research post." The blue teenager removed his head and stood as well, shouldering several sheathed blades onto his shoulder "We get it, Omega. Kill everything that moves. Then we make a big boom." The green haired girl made an explosion sound effect, the brunette raised an eyebrow as he placed several explosive based weapons into a satchel he had slung over his shoulder. "Xero, are we really going to have another 'I should be leader' lecture?" He chuckled and closed his bag. The green haired of the team laughed. "Askad, I'm sure he knows better than to do that in front of Omega, again."The said person sighed "Kary, lets leave that stuff aside, we have worked to do."<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan eyes shot open as the engines cut out. Slowly he got up and rubbed his temples, the other beacon students filled out of the air craft, exited to be out in the city. The newly awoken teenager sauntered out after them, Yang said they would be at the rendezvous later on. That meant he had an hour to kill, the boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the other students trailed off into the crowded streets.<p>

Ethan slouched as he pushed through the crowd of vale citizens, his eyes wandering to and from the various stores clustered together. The teenager stopped in his tracks, a few people bumping into him with a mumbled insult, the black haired boy didn't care, his eyes were glued to the window of one of the nearby clothing stores. In the window was a black tailcoat with a dark blue trim, almost exact to the one he wore _back then_. He didn't even think, one second he's on the street, the next he's in the shop admiring the familiar jacket. Slowly his fingers felt his blue hoodie, the fabric was worn and had various stitches from his fights. The boys hand dropped from his hoodie to his pocket, fishing his wallet out. He sighed as he exited the dressing room, damn his impulsiveness, there goes half his spending money for the day. Ethan lazily dropped his wallet in his pocket as he exited the store, it felt good to be in his familiar dark blue shirt and black/blue tailcoat combo, bringing something good back from his past made a smile form from his lips. The newly dressed teen pushed himself back into the crowd and began travelling towards the bar.

Luckily for him, Ethan was a few minutes early, his smile widened, maybe he could persuade the bartender for a drink. The teenager opened the door, and barely ducked when a body went flying past were his head had been, his eyes snapped to the fight that had happened inside the establishment. His smile dropped. White Fang. Gang members. Team RWBY. Three factions in an all out brawl. _Fuck, and here I thought it was going to be a lazy Saturday. _

**I Apologize. The ending was rushed, and I'm way too tired to re-write it, sorry. Anyway, chapter 5 is being worked on and it won't be take as long to write. I'm going to try to tie the chapter in with the current setting where the girls are in the war zone, also, expect a lot more romance and back story! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
